Pozo de ratas
by ANGIE2000
Summary: "¿Qué somos nosotros? ¿Los perros o las ratas?" pregunta Ciel. Sebastián le echó un vistazo al pozo de ratas, los roedores corrían de un lado para otro dentro del reducido espacio, chillando, asustados, ignorantes del destino que les esperaba, pero conscientes del peligro que les acechaba. Quizás en la muerte, al igual que la vida, no había diferencia entre ratas y perros.


_Kuroshitsuji es propiedad intelectual de Yana Toboso__._

_"Este fic participa del fandom de Kuroshitsuji: Reto Especial "Las amistades del Conde" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms"._

_**NOTAS DE AUTOR.- Tendré que hacerla y ustedes, leerlas, XDDDD.**_

_**Este fic se desarrolla en lo que se conocía como "Caja o Pozo de ratas", aquí un breve resumen de lo que consistía esta practica que fue bastante popular durante la época victoriana, bastante desagradable a mi parecer. Saludos.**_

"_**Los Pozos de ratas (Rat-Baiting o Rat- Pits) fue un entretenimiento practicado en la Inglaterra Victoriana. Consistía en introducir a un perro en una fosa infestada de ratas, con el propósito de aniquilar al mayor número posible de éstas.**_

_**Las normas no eran complicadas. Aunque había diversas modalidades, básicamente gana el perro que más ratas mate en menos tiempo. Cinco segundos por rata era una media bastante aceptable y quince ratas por minuto una marca difícil de superar, aunque ya veremos que se superó ampliamente.**_

_**A los perros se les entrenaba para que sus mordiscos fueran rápidos y letalmente precisos, ya que las ratas heridas no valían, sólo contaban las totalmente muertas.**_

_**Los perros también sufrían lesiones, principalmente mordiscos en hocico y orejas. Una de las lesiones más comunes entre estos perros era quedarse tuerto."**_

_**Para más información, en el Todopoderoso "Internet", como dato curioso…una de las mascotas favoritas de la Reina Victoria eran las ratas. Este…curioso.**_

**POV SEBASTIÁN**

**POZO DE RATAS**

El rostro del niño permanecía imperturbable, aunque sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados y el sudor le escurría por la frente.

—¿Qué somos nosotros? ¿Los perros o las ratas?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, el tono rígido y autoritario demandaba una respuesta.

Sebastián le echó un vistazo al pozo de ratas, los roedores corrían de un lado para otro dentro del reducido espacio, chillando, asustados, ignorantes del destino que les esperaba, pero conscientes del peligro que les acechaba.

—Las ratas, los seres humanos son las ratas.

Ciel se giró a verlo y le sonrió con ironía.

—¿Te encuentras seguro? ¿Realmente te lo parece?

—Los humanos no son muy diferentes a esas ratas, corriendo de un lado a otro con la esperanza de salvar su vida, chillando y royendo a cualquiera que se les acerque. Luchando contra fuerzas incapaces de derrotar: dolor, muerte.

Ciel asintió con aire distraído y dirigió su atención a los perros que pronto serían liberados dentro del pozo con el objetivo de asesinar al mayor número de ratas, un rottwailler llamó su atención, sus ojos eran vidriosos y sus gruñidos agresivos, diversas cicatrices de antiguos encuentros cubrían su cuerpo. Era un campeón, en sus mejores días había matado hasta dos ratas por segundo, ahora no quedaba más que una criatura que tendría la muerte más digna que se le podía ofrecer a un animal de su clase.

—Cómpralo— le ordenó a Sebastián acariciando la vieja cabeza del animal.

El Demonio asintió, Ciel regresó al pozo de ratas donde un pitbull arremetía contra las ratas, les desgarraba el cuello, el olor a sangre caldeaba el ambiente.

Había apostado a que el perro mataría ciento dos ratas. El niño tenía buen ojo para los juegos, incluso los que le desagradaban.

Sebastián sonrió con malicia y se dispuso a realizar la transacción la mayor eficacia. En cuestión de minutos el viejo rottwailler le pertenecía al Conde Phanthomhive.

Regresó al lado de niño que inclinado sobre la barandilla observaba con atención la pelea.

—Y si nosotros somos las ratas. ¿Quiénes son los perros?

El Demonio arqueó una ceja con escepticismo, detestaba cuando el niño decidía jugar a los enigmas, no se daba por vencido hasta que alguien le daba las respuestas que quería.

—Los perros son todos los demás.

Ciel se giró a verlo, sonrió con malicia y preguntó.

—¿Cómo los Demonios?

El Mayordomo asintió sintiéndose ligeramente fastidiado…

—¡Mira!— exclamó con una emoción que le era impropia, a medio camino entre la excitación y desesperación.

Observó como una rata arrancaba de tajo el ojo del resto, el resto de sus compañeras que seguían vivas no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre el indefenso animal cuyos aullidos de dolor retumbaban en el asfixiante espacio.

—Ciento dos ratas— le dijo Ciel con indiferencia—. Gané.

—¿Qué desea que haga con el perro que acaba de adquirir?

—Mátalo sin que sufra.

Y Sebastián sonrió satisfecho por qué quizás en la muerte, al igual que la vida, no había diferencia entre ratas y perros.

**FIN**

¿Alguien entendió la metáfora? ¿Somos perros o ratas? ¿Morder o que te muerdan? Incluso si eres incapaz de morder en algún momento, ¿puedes hacerlo en otro momento?

¿Ciel es la rata y Sebastián el perro? ¿O a la inversa?

Me costó mucho trabajo, lo admito.

Debo admitir que aunque Sebastián me gusta, me es muy difícil trabajar con él. Hum, no sé...es todo. Quedó más raro de lo usual, ¿qué se le va a hacer?


End file.
